startrekinfiniteuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ian Fletcher
Ian Fletcher was a decoarted Australian Starfleet officer in the 23rd and 24th centuries best known for being the Captain of the United Starship Defiant. Early Life Ian Michael Fletcher, Jr., was born in Newcastle, Australia (Earth), on the 27th of August, 2263. His father, Ian Fletcher, Sr., was a Starfleet Engineer of European ancestry, and his mother, Angela, was a zoologist of mixed Aboriginal and European ancestry [1]. Growing up in the city of Brisbane, with his parents, sister, and maternal grandfather, Ian dreamed of one day becoming a zoologist like his mother. However, at the age of twelve, when traveling to Starfleet Command with his father, Ian met and shook the hand of Admiral James T. Kirk, thus inspiring the young boy to persue a career in Starfleet. Upon graduating from the O'Neill Preparatory School in Wollongong, Ian applied and was accepted at Starfleet Academy. Early Career After graduating from Starfleet Academy in 2285, Ian was accepted as a tactical lieutenant aboard the [[U.S.S. Orca (NCC-1991)|U.S.S. Orca]]. Later that year, Ian met a fellow tactical officer, Lieutenant Commander Marrissa Ford and formed a relationship with her. In 2286 the Orca's ''captain, Ajay Manaj, was killed in a transporter malfunction and Commander Sharin Melnan took command of the ship. This made Marrissa the 1st Officer and Ian was promoted to Lt. Commander and 2nd Officer. Then in 2289, when Melnan was also killed, Marrissa assumed command, and Ian took the position as first officer. Despite this, they still continued their romantic relationship against regulation. In 2293, the unlucky ship fell prey to yet another attack from a spaceborn, plasma based race known as the Amporphans. Marrissa suffered the same fate of the ship's previous captains, and Ian, despite his distraught attitude, was able to save the ship. However, he did not return without gaining nearly 70 casualties "Flashback", "Sabotage" The U.S.S. Defiant In 2293 the U.S.S. Orca was decomissioned and demolished while Starfleet comissioned a brand new ship for Fletcher to command. The U.S.S. Defiant was first launched on September 24th, and her maiden mission was studying nebulae in the Samaara Sector. 2296 Medal of Honor and the Zzorkin On Stardate 10036.8, the U.S.S. Defiant returned to Earth for Fletcher to recieve the Starfleet Medal of Honor for his efforts to keep peace between the Federation and the Cardassians after a small border scuffle. After recieving the medal, Fletcher and his ship returned to space only to be harrassed in the Gongolian System by a semi-hostile race known as the Zzorkin. The whole spat proved to be a complete error of miscommunication between the two ships, and both parties departed with only a few casualties and no ill feelings. Trellium D Poisoning On Stardate 10042.6, the Vulcan crewmembers of the Defiant, including Commander T'Ling and Lt. Commander O'Ruk, became affected with trellium D poisoning. Fletcher became faced with the reality that one of his crewmembers had purposefully set out to harm the Vulcans. Calling in personel from SFCIS, Fletcher worked along side the agents to find the culprits responsible for the bio-terrorist attack. Several people aboard the ship, including new recruits: Ba'Shael and Rhi Davek, and passenger Krishn'Kha Eke Ishke were suspected of the crime. However, the true sabotuer proved to be Crewman Evan Paxton, who was attempting to reinstate the xenophobic terrorist organization known as Terra Prime. After this discovery, Paxton was arrested and taken away by SFCIS. Contact With the Mirror Universe On Stardate 10059.673, the Defiant discovered a stange planet in a sector of the Alpha Quadrant known as the "Badlands". Upon approching the planet, the crew detected extreme gravimetric distortions emanating from a large graviton field located on the planet's surface. When Fletcher and Commander T'Ling beamed to the planet's surface to investigate, they discovered that the graviton field was created by a sturcture that appeared to be an interdimensional portal of some kind. Fletcher went through the portal first and when he reached the other side he found himself in the Mirror Universe. Meeting his miror counterpart on the other side, he was attacked by his counterpart who realized the portal was a way into the universe of the Federation. Mirror Fletcher deduced that he could save the crubmling Terran Empire from destruction at the hands of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance by going through to portal and deciding whether or not the "Mirror Dimension" was conquerable. After switching costumes with Fletcher Prime, Mirror Fletcher went through the portal and ordered Mirror T'Ling to kill Fletcher Prime. Mirror T'Ling, however, did not carry out this order due to the sympathy that she felt for Fletcher Prime. Allowing him to live, the took him back to the I.S.S. Defiant where she instructed him to act as Mirror Fletcher so that the rest of the crew would not kill him. Her objective was to keep him alive long enough to where she could return him to the Prime Universe when Mirror Fletcher returned in three days time. However, Fletcher was forced to divulge his true identity when the ship was taken over by Gul Zakul and Commander Grok of the Cardassian-Klingon Alliance. In order to prevent himself from being killed by them, Fletcher told them he was from the "Mirror Dimension" and that the Fletcher they were after had stolen his place there. To prove this, Fletcher showed them and his crew that he didn't have the infamous scar across his chest that Mirror Fletcher had. He then convinced the crew that in order to survive, they had to mutiny against Mirror Fletcher and allow the Cardassian and the Klingon to take them into political assylum. The crew, most of which who were sick of Mirror Flecher's relentless tyranny over them, agreed; and, when Mirror Fletcher returned, they allowed Fletcher Prime back through the portal and gave Zakul and Grok cusyody of Mirror Fletcher. Mirror Fletcher's punishment was unknown, but it is apparent that the Alliance was not willing to go easy on him. Temporal Transgression On Stardate 10068.9, the U.S.S. ''Defiant was called to prevent Captain Ahkmar Andosi of the Imperial Gralar Fleet from blowing up Earth using an advanced superweapon. When Fletcher ordered the superweapon to be fired upon, Ahkmar's son was killed and the Gralar vowed that he would get back at Fletcher. By going back in time to 1943, Ahkmar and his subordinate, Rocheyl, altered the course of history so that Fletcher's ancestor, Riley Fletcher, would marry the wrong woman, thus erasing Fletcher from ever existing. Also going back in time, T'Ling and Fletcher also went back to 1940s Australia in order to set the timeline straight by guiding Riley to the woman he was supposed to marry. Dylan Ford Warning! Spoilers here! On Stardate 10076.83, while on a mapping mission to the Beta-Gemini setor, Fletcher recieved an order from Starfleet Command to proceed to the Terra Bona Colony on Abraxas III where an alien attack was underway. This sector was where the U.S.S. Orca was attacked by the Amorphans three years prior, and a distraught Fletcher initially refused the mission becuase he believed he was emotionally compromized. However, Counselor Lauris talked him out of this, and Fletcher rose to the plate to accept the order. At relitavely the same time, the Defiant recieved a mysterious encoded message from a boy named Dylan. The boy explained that he was from the Terra Bona Colony and that he needed help. He also explained that he was directed by his mother to contact Fletcher and the Defiant should anything bad ever happen to him. Fletcher was confused at first, having never seen the boy before in his life, but vowed to himself that he would come to his rescue. Upon arriving to Abraxas III, the crew discovered that the entire colony had been destroyed, presumably by the Amorphans, and that out of 35,000 colonists there was only one life sign left. Beaming up the sign, it proved to be Dylan. Amazed, Fletcher asked the boy to explain his message, to which Dylan frankly stated that his aunt and surrogate mother, Shyla Ford, was the one that told him to send the message before she died in the attack. Dylan further explains that Marrissa Ford is his mother and Captain Fletcher is his father. Confused, Fletcher requested that Dr. Daila run a DNA test on the boy to confirm whether or not this was true. The DNA test revealed that Dylan was indeed Captain Fletcher's son. Counselor Lauris, however, believed there was something wrong from the very begining, becuase it was impossible for her to read the boy's empathetic profile. Later, when the Amorphans sent a representative in the form of a Gongolian Crewmember that had perished in the Orca incident, Dylan revealed that it was he who the Amorphans were after. He explained to Captain Fletcher that he was a symbiont creature closely related to the Amorphans, and had resided in the host body of Fletcher's son since the time the child was a fetus. The symbiont's parents, who were the leaders of their society's monarchy, had placed him there in order to hide him from the Amorphans, with which they were at war. Fletcher took this news as a shock, and became angry and confused. However, Dylan redeemed himself by sacrificing his corpeal form in order to save the U.S.S. Defiant from the Amorphans. After the Amorphans lost this battle the agreed to leave the Abraxan System alone and retreated to their territory. Dylan, in non corpeal form, then bid farewell to Fletcher and the crew, and returned to his parents. Working With Commander Illarha 2297 Ceti-Kappa VI Return to Australia Kilroy's Meltdown 2298 No information yet. 2299 Marriage to T'Ling 2300 Birth of Mikey 2306 - Calius Kirk Aver's Request The First Encounter Australia Incident Catharsiss V Ladalphus II and the Romulan Incident Category:Star Trek: Defiance Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Star Trek: Alliance Category:Time Travelers Category:Star Trek: Continuum Category:Star Trek: Odyssey